Mime Talks
by Katty124
Summary: Mime talks, and all these weird things happen. One-shot. R&R please. :)


Flippy and Flaky were walking down a street in Treetown, when they saw Mime.

"Just ignore him" said Flippy. "He'll go away."

But, Mime heard this, and he was not happy about it.

"Hey!" he said. Flippy and Flaky stared at him. He talks? they were both thinking.

"Yeah, I said it" he said. "I don't like being ignored" he yelled.

They started to walk away, when he peddled his unicycle over to them, and started throwing juggling balls at them.

"Hey, come back here!" he said. "Get back here" They walked away.

With a start, Mime realized that he had just talked. He smiled, he actually liked it.

He went to Giggles' diner the next day, and walked up to the counter. "What can I get for you today?" Giggles asked. Mime smiled.

"I'll have a cola, and a ham sandwich," he said. Giggles gasped.

"Did you just talk?" she asked. He nodded, she led him to a booth. "here is your seat" she said, and then backed away slowly.

The next day, Petunia was cleaning a fire hydrant, when Mime walked up to her. "Hey" he said. She nearly fell off the sidewalk into traffic. "Y-You Talk?" she asked him. He smiled.

"Yes, Petunia" he said. "I do talk... and would you like to go out with me?"

Petunia was flattered but she was already going out with Handy.

"I wish I could" she said. "But, I'm seeing someone"

Mime's smile shrunk. "I see" he said. Then, he walked away.

Handy was walking to Petunia's house to pick her up for their date, when Mime snuck up behind him.

"Hey" Mime said. Handy Jumped back.

"You can talk?" he asked. Mime nodded, and smiled. Then, he took out a knife and stabbed Handy right in the stomach. Handy was still alive, and while he was alive, Mime dragged him out of the Tree Town, and left him there to die, so that he would never come back.

Toothy and Splendid were having their Friday date night, and snuggling up and watching a movie, when Petunia rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" Toothy asked, when he opened it.

"Handy is-is-is dead" she said. "Forever"

Toothy stepped back. He was shocked. It was very rare that anyone died outside of the town unless...

"It was Murder" Petunia said.

Mime was in hiding. No one would ever suspect an innocent Mime, but he figured better safe, than sorry.

He went to Nutty's house.

"Hey" he said. "Can I stay here for a while" Nutty smiled. "Sure... I never get any _**Candy**_ visitors because of the whole, I'm super hyper thing_** Candy**_, so it would be awesome" Mime smiled.

"Wait a minute _**Candy**_" Nutty said. "You can talk now, _**Candy**_?" Mime nodded. "well, okay then" Nutty said.

Mime made himself at home, and tried to get sleep, but Nutty kept screaming to himself "_** CANDY CANDY CANDY SUGAR CANDY SUGAR"**_

Mime couldn't take it anymore, so he snuck out in the middle of the night. He figured that Nutty probably wouldn't notice.

He thought of places that he could go... Giggles? No, Petunia? No, Flippy's, NO!. Then he got it, Cuddles's house. He went over immediately.

He had to ring the doorbell fifty times before Cuddles opened it. "Geez Mime" he said. "It's midnight, I was ASLEEP" Mime smiled. "Sorry, can I stay here for a few nights?" he asked. Cuddles nodded.

The next morning Cuddles was WIDE awake. He annoyed the heck out of Mime. "I got these bunny slippers yesterday, and these are from when I was five, and these also come in blue and these-" "Cool, but I gotta go" Mime cut him off. Mime left the house, and tried, once again, to find somewhere to stay.

Then it dawned on him. The Mole's house. Since he could talk now, the Mole could understand him, and they could have a conversation. He had always wanted to talk to the Mole, so he made his way over immediately.

He rang the doorbell, and the mole answered. "Hi" said Mime. The Mole just stood there. "Can I stay with you?" The Mime asked. The Mole nodded. Mime walked in, and found an open room. He slept there that night.

At 2 o clock in the morning, he woke up to the Mole bumping into everything. It was annoying, and he was pretty sure that the Mole would end up hurting him. So he took off.

When he got outside, he saw Nutty and Cuddles running after him. "CANDY" Nutty was saying. "SLIPPERS" Cuddles was chanting, it almost made the Mime crazy. He rushed to the Police Department. "I did it!" He yelled. "I killed Handy, because I love Petunia" Lumpy shook his head at him. "Jail for life" he said. "Sure, if it will get me away from these two!" the Mime yelled. He was thrown in jail, but then, he was sentenced to the Electric Chair. He got tied up, and right before the shock went off-

_He woke up. He was standing in the middle of the road. Suddenly he saw Flaky and Flippy coming down the road. "Just ignore him" he heard Flippy say. "Hey!" he yelled. Then, he covered his mouth, remembering what had happened in his horrible dream. "You can talk?" Asked Flippy. Mime was a quick thinker. He just shook his head no, and acted like Flippy was crazy. "Well, do you wanna hear a hilarious story cuddles told me about his slippers?" Flippy asked. The Mime tried to mouth no, but Flippy didn't see. Flippy started telling the hour long story, while the Mime was silent screaming behind him. _

__**Thanks for reading. This is my second HTF story, and my first ONE SHOT, so please review or PM or whatever, I would really appreciate it. Constructive criticism and no FLAMES, please. Thanks! 3 :) **


End file.
